Poketalia, Red, White, and Blue
by NoLemonsHere
Summary: Alfred and Matthew Jones have begun their journey across the vast Pangaea region, to collect many Pokemon, to beat all other Trainers, and to take down Team Axis. Let us join them on their quest.
1. Exposition

_**NLH: OHAYO, MINNA-SAN! Here we are with my first crossover. A longtime obsession of mine, Pokemon, crossing with a recently discovered interest, Hetalia, In the chaotic battleground that is my overactive, Asperger's-driven, root beer fueled teenage mind. The result? A Poketalia story of what I hope becomes epic proportions. I'd like to thank CRUSH40RULES and Mira Everstone on Youtube for helping me shape my little brainchild in its fledgeling stages. I'm so grateful to you, I won't even nominate you for the ice bucket challenge. I also want to thank **_カミーチェ平熱 _**For the video which got me thinking of this idea, found at:**_ /5j6YIInBooI . **_I'm basing many parts of the countries' teams after that video, however, certain changes will need to be made in some areas._**

**_As you all could guess, I don't own Hetalia or Pokemon. Also, expect references to all sorts of things in here.  
Anyhoozle, let's get on with the story!  
(P.S., thoughts are in italics, Emphasis is on bolded words, and Author notes are bolded, underlined, italicized, and probably in parentheses.)_**

* * *

12 year-old Matthew lay peacefully in bed. In his arms was his first Pokemon, a Cubchoo named Kumajiro. He had received him yesterday afternoon, at the same time as Alfred, Matthew's twin brother, got his own Pokemon, a Rufflet he had named Roosevelt.

They had both been caught by their mother, who once held the position of Champion of their home region of Pangaea for 11 years, until he and Alfred had been born and she retired. She never spoke of their father, and the two boys had never thought it a good idea to ask. They were fine with just their mother anyway. Although, it was strange, once, when he and his brother were 9, when they showed Berwald, Magnus, Tino, Lukas, and Emil, the five brothers who were also all Leaders of their own Pokemon Gyms, on TV, she had gasped and dropped the jar she was holding in her hands, shattering it. _"That's odd"_, He had thought, "_But if it was important why she did that, she would have told us"._ His attention then was occupied by Alfred, who had been scribbling on an empty Pokeball with markers.

"Now it's in red, white, and blue! My three favorite colors!" The louder of the twins had proclaimed, as he stood on the couch so his mom and brother could see his creation. "I don't think it needed to be changed, Al" Matthew had told him. While he did think it was somewhat nice that Alfred was being creative like that, Matthew always liked the way Pokeballs already were. And though he loved red and white, he had never been much for blue. But now Alfred was on a roll, calling it the "Hero Ball" and vowing he'd be the strongest trainer in the region. When Matthew asked how he would do that, he said, "I don't know, let's find out", and attempted to drag his confused brother out the door to go on a journey then and there, despite it being 8:00 at night. Their mother had stopped them and told them that they were not ready yet. She promised them to let them go, but not until they were older.

Now, here he was. That day was just about to come. It had been their birthday only 2 days ago. They had mapped out all the tactics for their upcoming journey, gathered all supplies, and made a list of things they would do in the other cities that they could not do in their hometown of Vespuchia Village. They would take the Gym challenge together. They might even try the Contest Hall, despite the many horror stories Professor Kirkland always told them about Francis.

But for now, he was still in bed, hoping to get two or three more hours of sleep. Keyword: "hoping." Those hopes were dashed when Alfred-fully dressed and ready before hs brother, for the first time in their lives- came crashing in, and jumped onto his brother. "Time to go, Mattie!" Once this had happened, Matthew was hit with the realization that the sun was up. It was 7:30.

Two hours _after_ Al had said he was going to drag him from his bed if he wasn't up yet.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in Al."

Matthew quickly got up and got ready. Once they were both dressed, they locked arms and went town the stairs. They would have one last meal with their mother, and then they would take their packs, see Professor Kirkland for a last-minute advisory session, and then they were off.

Poised at the foot of the stairs, the boys looked at each other. "Matt." Al said. "Savor this moment. Once we go down these stairs, that will be the first of the three Beginnings. The last time we'll see Mom for a fair amount of time. The second Beginning will be when we see the Professor. And the last Beginning, when we take our first step out of town, into the great unknown."

Matthew nodded. "Let's not savor it too long, I do eventually want to get going." Alfred laughed that ridiculos loud laugh, that only Matthew and their mother seemed able to stand. "You're right. Let's go now."

So they waited a minute, soaking up the feelings, and then, together, they began making there way downstairs, walking slow, about to go, on an adventure. _**(song reference! "A Thousand Miles", by Christina Perii. Bonus points if you read it to the tune))**_

Their journey was about to start.

* * *

_**AAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDD We're done with the first chapter. This is NoLemonsHere, saying don't go away, updates are coming your way! That's right, new chapters and stories coming soon, so don't despair.  
**__**And remember, Read, Rate, and Review. If you have suggestions for who you want to see from Hetalia, and in what order, review or PM me.  
**__**So far, we have:  
**__**America and Canada: main characters  
**_**_England: Professor  
_**_**Native America: Mom  
**__**France: Contest Hall owner  
**__**Belgium, Netherlands, Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, Norway, and Sealand: Gym leader, listed in order of strength  
**__**Spain, Prussia, Austria, and Hungary: Elite 4, listed in order of strength  
**__**China: Champion  
**__**Australia: Safari Zone Warden  
**__**Ukraine: Pokemon Daycare  
**__**Russia: Officer Jenny-esque character  
**__**Veneziano, Japan, and Germany: Leaders of Team Axis  
**__**I stilll need Someone to run the Pokemon Center, the ferry person for a little later, the wandering person like Lance or the guy who always llooked for Suicune, The people running the Centers and Pokemon marts, and someone who runs the Museum. If you have any ideas for who should do that, say it in your review. And if you read, please review, I want to know what you think.**_


	2. The beginning of the beginning

_**NLH: Okay, so, I've got one person so far who's given me suggestions for who is who. Thanks to the help of SleepySheep, Egypt shall be the Museum curator, and Seychelles will be one of the two ferry people, alongside Cuba. Native America is going to be called Aiyana. Sorry, Sheepy, but Ukraine can't be in charge of the Center, she runs the Day Care.  
With all this in mind, I'll still need suggestions for someone to run the Day Care, and wandering people like Steven and Eusine.  
I've also added an option. If you have an OC country you'd like to see in here, provided it's an OC of an EXISTING COUNTRY, and has a HUMAN NAME, is NOT a Gym Leader or member of the Elite Four, or the Champion, then pm, I repeat, PM, NOT IN REVIEW, IN PM, send me their bio, and I MIGHT put them in.  
Now that we have that out of the way, let's move on to the part you came here for. Aiyana's lines will have three quotaions, Mysterious person #1 has his quotes bolded, Mysterious person #2's quotes are underlined, and MP3's are italicized. Italics in words for characters that aren't MP1, MP2, or MP3 are for emphasis.**_

* * *

Aiyana sat at the table, writing something in her notebook. She stopped suddenly when she became aware of four small arms wrapped around her from behind. She smiled. "'Good morning boys."' She turned around to see both her sons with cheeky grins on their faces. "Good morning mom."

"'So, do you have everything you'll need for today?"' They both nodded. "'Good."' She handed them both paper totes with food in it. "'You can have a little picnic with these once you've reached the Moed Forest."' They smiles widened.

Aiyana got up from her chair and pulled them both into a hug, holding them tightly to her. Any parent ccan tell you, letting your children out into the world is a hard thing to do. And her boys were everything to her, they had been the dominant factor in all aspects of her life since the day she had discovered them to be growing inside her. But now they were leaving home, and she didn't know when they would come back. Understandably, this was hard for her. But she refused to be broken. She had been the Champion of Pangaea. She had beaten a path of fire through the region at age 9, nothing stood against her. And more than that, she was able to handle _his_ departing, and _he_ hadn't left on nearly as good of terms. She hoped that they would get answers she knew they wanted about _him_. They certainly would if they were to battle those five brothers running the gym.**_((Foreshadowing. DUN DUN DUNNNN!))_**

She relinquished her hold on her sons. "'Right, you should get going soon.'" They nodded excitedly and headed to the door. They opened it and made their way out.

Aiyana watched them go, not sure how exactly how to feel. But suddenly, they stopped. They turned around, and sprinted back to her, pulling her into one last hug. She smiled and hugged them back. "'I love you both, so, _so _much."' Matthew rubbed his face into her stomach slightly and said. "We know. We love you too."

Alfred didn't say anything, he jus kept his face pressed into his mother. When she listened closer, she could hear a small sniffle, Alfred was crying, and trying not to show it.

Aiyana pushed them both slightly away, and kneeled in fronnt of them. '"You'll be fine. I promise.'" She pulled them to her and kissed both their foreheads, and then stood back up. Alfred wasn't upset anymore. "When we come back, we'll be powerful trainers. You'll be proud of us, I promise!" Matthew nodded at his brother's wods, both their eyes filled with determination. They turned, and left without another word, because none were needed. As they left, Aiyana smiled, watching them again. "'I already am'" she said softly. She went back in and watched them turn a corner. Once they were out of sight, she quickly locked the doors. No sense taking a risk. She had bad experiences with being alone in an insecure house.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different house in Vespuchia village, three less friendly figures watched the boys leave. As they watched, they conversed amongst each other.

**"It seems zat her boys have started ze journeying."  
**"Hai. You can tell from the atmosphere, they are destined for great things. It would be an honor and a priviredge to one day face them in a battle."  
**"Ja. Contact our allies in Himaruya city. Ve need to do all ve can to turn zem to our side."  
**"Right away."  
_"Hey, why are you two being all gloomy and-a secretive? Why don't we just go see them right now?"  
_**"Of course we can't do zat, you buffoon! Zey aren't ready yet. Ve must bide our time. Soon, zry vill play right into our hands."**

As the Jones boys made their way to the Professor's lab, they talked and conversed happily with each other, not completely aware of the incredible adventure which they stood upon the threshold of.

But they would soon.

* * *

**_And thus, they have gone past the first beginning. In the next part, they see Professor Kirkland, and they leave for their journey. And remember, every review I get that has suggestions makes the next chapter come sooner. Also, I thiink we can all guess who the Mysterious People are._**


	3. The end of the Beginning

_**NLH: And here is chapter 3. MP=Mysterious Person. MP4's lines have one quotation mark, MP5's have four, MP6's have * instead of quotation marks. No sense wasting time, you already know the suggestions I need, and the qualifications for the OC's. Just remember, every review you give me with suggestions makes the next chapter come that much sooner. Now, let's get to the fun part.**_

* * *

Sir Arthur Kirkland, regional professor of Pangaea, was seated at his outdor table on the front porch of his house/lab, drinking a cup of tea. His shiny Togekiss, Mint, flew around him. He was enjoying himself immensely, his younger brother, Peter, also a Gym leader in Scand town, had just left last night, and Arthur couldn't believe how extremely quiet it was. "This is nice, eh Mint?" He scratched under the Togekiss' chin, getting a small noise of approval in response.

The quiet was broken, by the sounds of chatting and laughter from two small children, made louder as they got closer to him. He got up, preparing to frighten the abrasively loud children away with his classic "grumpy british scientist" role. But just as he was preparing to give is needle eyes, he saw that it was Alfred and Matthew Jones, and his face lightened into a happier one again. There wasn't many people that the Professor liked, but he was quite warm to those boys.

He ran off his porch and waved both arms at the boys to signal them. Mint dashed about behind him in figure 8's. "Hello boys, I was expecting you! Come in quickly." They were only too happy to run to him and walk inside, since doing so meant their adventure would begin sooner.

The Professor went to his desk and fished something out from the impressive pile of papers cluttering it. He walked back to the two with a small package in his hand. "Boys, you already are aware that you're going to be going on a journey across the whole of Pangaea." They nodded. Of course they knew that, it was all they had been thinking about for a long, **_long_** time.

"Well, I have something in here that will make it better for you." A look of excitement was passed between them, before turning to give a similar look to the Professor. He opened the package, and pulled out two strange-looking devices.

"These are called Pokedexes. They have a vast database of information on every known Pokemon. Simply type in the name of the Pokemon or point the camera at the Pokemon, and it will give you as much information as you need. And it can learn as well. As you journey and see more Pokemon, it will agin more information on them."

He handed one to each awestruck boy. "I'm letting you borrow them to use on your quests. When you give them back, I expect them to be an even more reliable source of knowledge than they already are."

Matthew looked a little confused. "Professor, how do we get it to learn more about Pokemon?" Arthur smiled. "That's easy. Battle other trainers, and, even more importantly, catch wild Pokemon. From this, you will gain far more knowledge."

He smiled at their faces, so full of wonder and innocent excitement. It was almost a shame to know that they would have to grow up during the great adventure they were about to have. _"__C'est la vie" _He thought sadly, before mentally screaming at himself for talking to himself in French. _"You are _**not** _making a habit of speaking like that bloody frog!"_

Arthur's old accomplice, Francis, spoke French. He and Francis disliked one another and often argued. It was so bad, they couldn't even be in the same room for more than a minute, and the mere thought of acting like the other in any way drove them to conniptions.

Matthew looked up at the Professor. His eyes were closed, and his large eyebrows were knitted together in a scowl. Alfred didn't notice, he was too busy inspecting his new Pokedex. Oh well.

Finally, Arthur looked up, shaking his head to clear it of the things he didn't want to deal with. He smiled at the two boys. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go. There's a whole world out there for ou to explore." He quickly led them out the door. The boys ran out, both holdng his brother's hand so as not to lose him. As they ran, Arthur called out to them. "Good luck boys!" Mint called out his awn words as they watched the young trainers run past the city gates, out into the first route of their journey.

Arthur smiled. "Such good boys. I hope they enjoy their big new adventure." This in mind, he and Mint made their way back to the table, his forgotten tea probably cold by now, but that had yet to stop him before.

* * *

'Which one do you prefer?'

""I like them both. But the quiet one, he reminds me a bit of my own.""

'I suppose. But I rather like his brother. He's-a just like I was at that age!'

*You two are ridiculous. Don't pick favorites. They're equal.*

""And how would you know? It's not like you ever knew them"

*Perhaps not, but I know Aiyana, and she raised the boys.*

'That is-a pretty hard to argue with.'

""Anyway, it's time. Let's go back and report to Yao.""

* * *

Alfred and Matthew Jones dashed along Route 1. Alfred's Rufflet, Roosevelt, and Matthew's Cubchoo, Kumajirou, dashed alongside them. The four did not yet know it, but their new adventure was going to change history for all Pangaea.

* * *

_**Ta-Daaaaa! You know what to do.**_


	4. It's official

_**HI GUYS! I really hope you read these Author Notes I write, because they're important.**_

_**All the counThe wandering people are the Ancient Nations, three of which you were introduced to in the last chapter. Poland runs the Pokemon Center, and Switzerland runs the Pokemarts. Ukraine is still in charge of the Day Care services, and Australia still runs the Safari Zone. France is the head of the Contest Hall, and Monaco runs the Game Corner. Belgium, Netherlands, Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, Norway, and Sealand are the Gym Leaders, in that order. Egypt is the Museum curator. Cuba and Seychelles run ferry services at different places. I have made a small change to the Elite Four. Now Spain is in it instead of Romano. So now the Elite Four are as follows: Spain, Prussia, Austria, and Hungary. China is still the Champion. Germany, Japan, and now BOTH Italies are the heads of Team Axis. That said, I still need your help.**_

_**I still need your help, this time for something a little different. You guys should give me ideas for the Pokemon teams of the Gym Leaders. They all have a type theme. Belgium is Normal, Netherlands is grass, Finland's is Ice, Sweden's is Psychic, Iceland's is Ground, Denmark's is Fighting, Norway's is Fairy, and Sealand's is Water. If you guys have ideas for their teams, I want to hear them. The one I need most urgently is Belgium's because she's getting introduced the next chapter, and they're fighting her in the following. **_

_**As well as this, I'm still accepting any OC's you'd want to give.**_

_**Now that that's out of the way, let's move on to the good stuff.**_

* * *

"Okay Roosevelt, follow it up with a Wing attack!" The Rufflet obeyed his master's order, and smacked the Flabebe with its wing. The little Pokemon began teetering, wounded from the fight. "Excellent. Now, Hero Ball!" Alfred threw out his customized red, white, and blue Pokeball. It hit the Pokemon, opened up, and pulled it in. One tick. Two ticks. Three. _Ping_. The bird was caught.

"Alright!" The blonde stepped forward and picked up the ball. "I'll call you Nancy" He gave his Rufflet a hug, before turning to his spectating brother. "Okay Matt. Now it's your turn." Matthew nodded and pushed his Cubchoo forward. "Let's go Kumajiro." He stepped forward into the grass in order to find a Pokemon to catch.

Alfred and Matthew were currently on Route 1, just outside of Vespuchia Village. Their destination was Kytkeä town, which would lead into Route 2 and the Moed forest, from which the would go into Paraplu city, where they would challenge Anri, the first Gym Leader. Before that, they had decided they would catch Pokemon, so they could have reinforcement against the challenges.

Matthew stopped at the sound of rustling grass. He resisted his impulse to cower, and forced himself closer. A Deerling jumped out at him, surprising him and making him stumble backwards until he regained his balance. "Oh my."

He looked curiously at the small Pokemon, which looked back at him with equal curiosity. Oddly, the the Deerling was in its Autumn form, even though it was May. As well as that, the tuft on it's head was pink instead of orange.

"Mattie, that Deerling is shiny!" Alfred called out to his twin. "They're very rare, catch it!"

"Oh, right." He pointed. "Kumajiro, go." At his master's commands, Kumajiro lept up and got into battle position. Realizing the intent of a fight, the Deerling stooped down into what it probably was trying to pass off as a threatening pose.

The battle didn't last long. Kumajiro had the type advantage. "Here we go!" Matthew threw the Pokeball, which swallowed the Deerling up. Tick once. times. _Ping_.

"You caught it Mattie! Good Job!" Alfred clapped his brother on the back. But Matthew wasn't paying attention.. He was too busy holding the ball to himself, whispering again and again, "I caught it. I really caught it." His first Pokemon he ever used, that never was given by someone else. This little Deerling was his and his alone. The gravity of what they were doing hit Matt for the first time. He was really a Pokemon trainer now.

"I think I'm going to call her Maple."Al nodded at the statement. "That's a great name."

Matthew turned to face his brother. His eyes were glistening. "Al, we're really doing it. We're seriously Pokemon trainers." Full of emotion, Matthew jumped at his brother and hugged him. Alfred, not knowing what else to do, returned the embrace. "That's right Mattie. But we've only just begun."

After sharing this tender moment a while longer, the boys turned and walked up the trail. It was official, they were now Pokemon trainers.

And as they walked, they made a vow. "When we get to Paraplu, we'll take out Anri. That will make us even more official. And after that, Lars, and then Tino, Berwald, Magnus, Emil, Lukas, and Peter. Then Antonio, Gilbert, Roderich, and Elizaveta. And then, Yao, the champion. Once we've beaten him, we fight each other, and the winner takes the title for Champion. The loser can rest assured knowing there's only one other person in the entire region stronger than they are."

Then they bit their pinky fingers just hard enough to get a little blood, and then locked them, with the bloody tips touching, in a hybrid blood oath and pinky promise.

With this, the two newest trainers' resolve was fixed.

"Let's go Mattie. Let's take on the world!"

* * *

_**You guys had better be happy, that was a LOT more work to write than you think. Anyway, read, review, and follow. Follow me for more stories, follow this story for more chapters, REVIEW this story to get chapters faster, and follow the instructions in my A.N. at the top. **_


	5. The shop

**_NLH: Lovelies, I apologize for being gone so long. But I'm back now, and that's what's important. The things I said in the previous chapter still stand. Look to that, because it's all still needed. In this chapter, we meet Switzerland, Belgium, and Poland. Blondes are running rampant._**

**_With that out of the way...let's BEGIN!_**

* * *

Alfred and Matthew looked at the sprawl of Kytkeä town from their vantage point atop a hill. The town wasn't all that big, but to two boys who spent most of their time in a rather small village, it was plenty big."C'mon Mattie, let's go!" Alfred grabbed Matthew's hand, and they ran down the hill together at top speed.

The boys ran into the town, looking about with excitement at everything around them, gawking their way right into the Pokemon Center. "Ello there boys." Said the person behind the desk, who sounded like a man, but didn't look like one. "My name is Feliks. How can I helping you today?"

"Oh, hi!" Alfred gave a big grin. "I'm Alfred, this is my brother Matthew." Matthew waved shyly and gave a small "hi". "Oh, you two are so precious!" Feliks gushed at them. "So, what is it you two are needing today?"

"Well..." Alfred held up his two filled Pokeballs, Matthew held up his. "We need our Pokemon healed before we get to the Moed forest." Feliks nodded. "Right away." He set Matthew's two Pokeballs on the machine and turned it on, then handed them back to the boy.

He then took Alfred's, but before setting them on, he took a look at the oddly colored balls. "What kind of Pokeball are these? They don't look lie regular ones." Alfred grinned at the question."That's 'cause they're my Hero Balls. They're Pokeballs that I colored in to look like my two favorite patterns. I call it the `Stars 'n' Bars`." Feliks smiled at the boy. "I see. Well then, I'll be extra careful so your patterns are staying on, yes?" He handed the balls back after they were healed. "Oh, by the way, we have our item shop over at the right. You should go there to get all your items before you get into Moed, okay?"

The boys nodded and went over to the area designated as the shop. Before they got there, a girl walked out, who looked to be about sixteen. She had curly blonde shoulder-length hair and bright green eyes with an attractive face, and wore a beige and white schoolgirl uniform which complimented her well-developed figure. She walked past the boys, but stopped and turned to them, then ran back to the two. "Oh my goodness, you're both so CUUUTTE!" She gushed as she knelt down. She emphasized the last word by pulling them into a hug, both their faces going into her chest. Matthew immediately went beet-red, and Alfred had to choke back laughter.

She pulled them back so she could look at them. "I'm Anri. What's your names?" She didn't get an immediate answer, because now the boys were looking up a her with awe and shock. "No way, _you're _Anri? The Gym leader? Wow!" Alfred had never seen Anri's picture. Neither of them had, she had only recently become a gym leader, and tended to stay out of the media's eye.

Anri's face reddened when she realized they recognized her. "Yes, that's me. But who are you?" Alfred was too busy muttering statistics he had collected on Anri from the Gymquirer to answer. Matthew spoke up instead. "We're Alfred and Matthew Jones, ma'am. I'm Matthew, he's Alfred."

Anri nodded. "Well boys, I'll bet you just started on your journey?" They both nodded happily. "And I'll bet you're taking the Gym Challenge?" This time, their nodding held the vigor of childish excitement.

Anri smiled at them. "Well, you two are going to need supplies for the Moed forest. Follow me." She got up and led the two boys into the area designated as the shop. There was a counter, behind which was a large rack filled to the brim with items. The counter had a display case advertising the traveling items they specialized in. A young man with neck-length spiky blonde hair leaned on the counter, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else in the world.

When he saw the Gym leader enter, the shopkeeper straightened slightly. "Oh hello Anri. Did you forget something?" Anri shook her head. "No, I'm fine. But these two are going to the Moed forest and they need some supplies." She gestured to the two kids behind her. "Boys, this is Vash. He runs the shop."

Vash nodded at the youths. If he were the kind of person to act like a person, he might have smiled at them, because they reminded him distinctly of his little sister.

Matthew was more than a little scared of Vash, so he hid behind Anri. This would have been better cover had she been wearing a longer skirt. As it was, he wasn't really hiding a thing. Alfred stood where he had been already and waved, and Anri went up to Vash, leaving Matthew to run for cover behind his brother.

"They'll need the general basics, I suppose." She looked at the display case, pointing out the different items she thought they would need. The twins looked on in awe at this young woman, she knew the task of item selection so well. Surely this was the expertise of a veteran trainer, long since accustomed to the selection and use of the trainer's necessary gear.

After a few minutes, she went back to the rookies with a plastic bag. "Here you are, your items!" She smiled brightly at the look of excitement as they boys peered in at all the necessities she had selected.

"Hold on" Vash called out, as he unlocked the counter door so he could go to them. Curse those sweet round faces. He was only doing this because they reminded him of his sister. Yeah, that was it. He remembered that distressed look on Lilli's face when she first battled a wild Pokemon that was much stronger than her own. He remembered how heartbroken she was when her own Pokemon got hurt because it wasn't powerful enough. His teeth clenched. Curses. Why did he have to love that girl so much, and why did these boys have to remind him of her?!

Vash went to the Jones siblings and knelt down. "Hold your hands out." They did so, and he dropped an odd-looking device into them each. "Whenever you win a battle, your Pokemon get something called Experience Points, or EXP for short. When they've gotten enough, they go up a level. Every couple of levels, they can learn a new, stronger move, and when they'e leveled up enough, they'll evolve into a new Pokemon. These things I gave you are called EXP-Shares. Normally, winning a battle only gives EXP to the Pokemon that participated in the fight. When you have an EXP-Share,every time you win a battle, all your Pokemon that aren't knocked out will gain Experience Points whether they battled or not. You'll power up much faster this way."

The boys looked at each other with bright had already known about EXP, but they had no clue about the existence of such things as the EXP-Shares. This would surely be a big help.

Anri smiled at Vash knowingly. Vash huffed as he stood. "Shut up, it was just because they remind me of Lilli, that's all." Anri smirked. "Sure. Sure." She turned to the boys. "Alright you two. I'll lead you out to the forest, but that's where I'll have to leave you. Is that okay?" They nodded.

"Then let's go!" She took them by the hand and led them out. Out of the shop, out of the center, and all the way out of the town.

* * *

**_There you go, guys! And that's not all, I'm posting another chapter update today. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! That oughtta be a good enough apology for being gone so long._**

**_And remember, reading and reviewing bring chapter updates closer._**


	6. After the boys left

_**NLH: Hey guys. Here's that second chapter I promised you. It's about Vash. With special guest stars: Russia and France!**_

* * *

After they had left, a voice rang out in the shop. "You gave them gifts just because the remind you of your sister? I feel there is more than that at work, da?" The figure stepped out from behind the rack where he had been hiding; he emanated a dark and powerful aura.

Vash held his stoic facade, but on the inside, he was resisting the urge to run. "Why does it matter to you, Ivan? You and I both know even without them, they'll be fine. I just. . . wanted to give them an extra insurance. You're an older brother too, you understand."

Ivan chuckled. "Do I? My sister was not nearly so helpless when she started as yours. She is quite strong. Can you say the same for _yours_?"

Vash was no longer stoic on the outside, nor was he afraid on the inside. He insulted Lilli. Even if it was so obviously bait, he couldn't stand for any offenses made to his little sister. "Why you! What right do you have to talk about my sister that way?! She's not the strongest trainer, so what? If anything, the fact yours is better is a good sign. It means Lilli is kinder and gentler than yours. It means that she grew up in a safe and secure home, and didn't have to worry about where her next meal was coming from. It means she was loved and looked after. Can you say the same for _yours_?" He said this in an intentional mockery of the bigger man's speech.

Ivan's smile dropped. "You've crossed a line, Vash. You should have known better than to say anything about my family." His black aura churned and whipped like dark fire, but Vash stood his ground. "I could say the same for you." Both men reached into their jackets, going for their Pokeballs.

"Vash! Ivan!" Both men's heads whipped around to the newcomer. He was a tall man, though not as tall as Ivan. He had long, elegant hair. In fact, everything on this man, from is stance, to his somewhat gaudy clothes, was extremely elegant. Around his eyes and mouth were thin lines, showing how often he smiled. But he wasn't smiling now. And his azure eyes were cold and hard, like the steep of the saber attached to the belt which also held his Pokeballs. His voice, while having a heavy accent, was that of a man who was not to be trifled with. "You will cease this behavior at once! There are more important things for us to deal with now."

Both men looked down at the ground and reluctantly grumbled, "Yes sir."

"Good. Now, Ivan, you must return to Krasnyy immediately and await further instruction." Ivan nodded and rushed out the door. He knew better than to cross this man. As he exited, he grinned at Vash. "_Do svidaniya_, Zwingli. Next time, there won't be anyone to save you."

"As for you, Vash. . ." Vash cut him of with a hand. "The usual order?" The man smiled. "Right. But also, a special request" He handed Vash a note. Vash scanned it; his face darkened. "Is her condition acting up again?"The gaudy man shook his head. "Not yet, but Yao wanted it in before it started." Vash nodded. "I'll see what I can do." He went into the stockroom in the back.

He came back out a few minutes later with a bag. "This should be everything." He handed the bag to him. The man gave a two-finger salute. "_Merci Beaucoup_. Expect the typical payment in the morning." He strode out.

Vash sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. "More action in one day than I'd usually have in a month." After a few moments of thought, he picked up the schedule for the next week and marked all seven days as closed. He was going to spend the week at home. With Lilli.

* * *

_**WHOOOEEEE! That felt good. Lots of foreshadowing, huh? Anyway, see you later!**_

_**You know what else I'd be telling you. I said it in all the other chapters.**_


End file.
